Emotions of a Christmas Dinner
by awabblertoday
Summary: Day 7 of 45. Journey through the Joys, Sadnesses, Fears, Angers and Disgusts that Jordan, Riley and her parents face one winter's night. Futuristic.


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal Fandom: Inside Out Pairing(s): Riley/Jordan Words: 744 Warning(s): Alternating POVs

JORDAN'S EMOTIONS

"How're we gonna play this?" Fear paces. "Ohhh, I used to be in charge here!"

"Oh, how's our breath?" Disgust wanders over.

"We should just go home." Sadness interjects. "Her dad's gonna kill us anyway."

"No, it's Christmas!" Joy leaps up. "A time of happiness! A time of"

"Fire!" Anger shouts. "From the old man's eyes! The door is open!"

OMNISCIENT

Bill Andersen holds the door open for Jordan, watching the nervous teen. He notices the kid is wearing a blue holiday sweater with an AC/DC guitar on the front. The boy's hair has lost a lot of its curl, but the blue cap is still there. Bill allows a small smile to grace his face. Jordan walks into the living room and takes a seat on the couch, while Jill runs up to tell Riley her boyfriend has arrived.

RILEY'S EMOTIONS

"Maybe it's not too late! Maybe we can salvage ourselves!" Fear cries out, watching Riley twiddle her thumbs at her vanity. "It's my job to keep Riley safe! How is this safe? This isn't safe in the least!"

"Ohhhh .. What is Dad gonna do? What is Mom gonna say?" Disgust joins Fear in the monitor room. She watches as Riley moves to the other side of the room to find a wastebasket. "Oh, gross. We cannot barf on our good clothes, girl."

"It's not fair!" Anger taunts. "Look at us!" He growls as Riley sets the basket down and turns toward the mirror. "We look horrible! This is the worst day ever. Let's just lock ourselves up in here and never come out."

"Anger's right." Sadness mopes about, as Riley throws herself on the bed. "Look at us. We're almost eighteen and what do we have to show for it? A piece of metal that could possibly ruin our entire family? Life keeps throwing us too many problems. Let me just obsess over the weights."

"Don't give up now, you guys!" Joy runs in. She hugs Fear and Disgust who jump and back away, respectively. She dances around Anger and leans against Sadness. "This is a fantastic day! Think positive!"

OMNISCIENT

Riley wipes away the tears from the corners of her eyes. She brushes her bangs out of her face and sweeps them behind her ears. She picks up a special piece of jewelry and slides it on. She stands in front of the mirror, fixing her bright blue headband. She looks down at her red, green and yellow sweater and grabs a nice purple necklace her dad had given her a few years back. It has a rainbow pendant. Distracting her from a happy memory, her mom calls from the hallway, saying Jordan is here.

Riley smiles in the mirror and happily makes her way out of her room and down the stairs. Her dad is waiting with Jordan and her mom is back in the kitchen, finishing the holiday meal. Riley smiles to Jordan, sitting down next to him and holding his hand. Mr. Andersen is about to say something when his wife calls for him.

BILL'S EMOTIONS

"This is a nuclear war, now!" Fear calls out.

"Not so much the jailbird now, huh?" Sadness asks.

"But no one is good enough for Riley!" Fear counters.

"He's pretty close." Joy argues.

"And he still likes AC/DC." Disgust points out.

The emotions can agree on this. They start squabbling and Anger strolls around the corner. He marches to the main control.

"I say yes. They can have each other, BUT ." He eerily smiles as all eyes befall him. "The choice is hers."

JILL'S EMOTIONS

"Looks like he's battling it over again." Disgust rolls her eyes.

"I just want my baby to be happy." Joy whines a little.

Anger smiles. "I think he's making her happy." He pauses a moment. "But if he hurts her ."

"What if he does hurt her?" Fear asks. "He won't be much of anything if"

"Calm down." Sadness reaches out gently. "It's Riley's call. We know what's happening and it might as well be now."

OMNISCIENT

Dinner is ready and the table is set. Bill and Jill return to the dining room. They sit on opposite ends, as do Riley and Jordan. Jordan looks between his shoes and his girlfriend, while Riley toys with her fingers. Once the meals are passed out and grace has been said, Riley decides it is time to speak.

"Mom? Dad? I, we, have something important to tell you."

"Really, dear?" Jill plays along. "What is it?"

"Well, I, I,"

She panics a little. Jordan reaches across the table and holds Riley's jittering hand. He looks between the parents and smiles to his love.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andersen, I asked Riley for her hand in marriage."

"And I said yes."

The parents smile to one another in total understanding. They then turn to their daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law. Jill smiles warmly, while Bill forces a slightly heated grin.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart." He turns to Jordan. "Just because we have a lot in common doesn't mean I'll take too kindly if you decide to hurt my daughter. Understood?"

"Completely."

"Alright. Welcome to the family, Jordan."

Jill pushes the teens under the mistletoe. She squeals as they kiss, causing them to break away with blushes and a smile each. They return to the table for their meal. Jordan and Riley hold hands and the parents smile. Riley looks over to her mom with a knowing smirk.

"How long have you known?"

She smiles and shakes her head instead. "Merry Christmas, everyone." 


End file.
